Cougars to MILFs
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch, the blonde domme of Beacon has given me a shot. On my family name as an Arc, I won't screw this up! Oh no...*Sword and Sorcery was in short supply, so I provide.*
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Cougars into MILFs

 **A/N: To be honest, this entire thing sparked from Ch. 3 of 'A knight and his maidens' by Azure megacyber. There wasn't any Preg!Glynda that I could readily find or anywhere near enough Sword and Sorcery to be found. So, here we are with me trying my hand at it. It might seem a bit accordion shaped in turns of time but that's just because I'm trying to set things up for the main act of the story. Let's hope for the best eh? Little bit of musical inspiration from Miracle of Sound's 'Jet Black Dress'.**

 **E/D: I really don't like 'A knight and his maidens' since I see it as both a mediocre story and a fairly lackluster attempt at smut. If you want a better Jaune x Glynda story with smut I recommend 'Taboo Sparring' by Whynoteh, it's _FAR_ better in my opinion.**

Dust, I don't know how I got here... actually, I suppose I do.

Always had a fetish for older women, their maturity, their grace, their fully developed bodies, their lack of need or want to beat around the bush about what they want. Sounds like a perfect woman to me, but Dad kept telling me that I needed to chase after girls around my own age, something about getting experience.

Mom was supportive though...

But I tried, I tried really hard, using all the lines that dad taught me, staying confident, everything, but it both didn't work and just showed me how boring women my own age can be comparatively.

After that, I went to Beacon, new group of girls to give it one last go before I just swore off it til I was older.

Then... then I saw _her_. I saw the woman of my dreams, the tall, elegant, busty, and drop dead gorgeous Glynda Goodwitch. She hit all my buttons at once.

Tall? Check.

Glasses? Check.

Busty? Check.

Short blonde hair? Check.

Curves in all the right places? Check.

Piercing green eyes like clear cut emeralds? Oh yes check.

Waaaaay out of my league? An unfortunate and definite check.

I was smitten at first sight, barely even hearing what she said in that first assembly. I could do little but gaze upon her beauty, the sway of her hips, the sternness in her eyes, she was perfect and I desperately wanted her, but at the same time, I knew she was _far_ beyond my level.

That didn't stop me from trying though...

It started small, classics, just like dad taught, an apple on her desk during the first class. She didn't eat it, but it wasn't wasted. Hurt like crap when it hit me in the chest though.

Next attempt, maybe she didn't like apples, a doughnut though, who doesn't like doughnuts? Again she threw it, though that time it hit Cardin, so I was able to maintain my secret admirer status.

Flowers, candy, romantic notes and cards, all the old gold ones my dad taught me and even a few new ones I came up with on my own, like a ticket to a symphony, just so I could see her smiling a little the next day... that was actually the only success, the others were thrown away or used as missile weapons against disrespectful students.

Finally, months into our first semester, I was running out of ideas and had a sit down with the only male friend I had, Lie Ren, and I told him the situation without naming names. He listened to the whole thing with his usual impassive gaze, nodding to indicate that he was still listening, and occasionally asking a question every so often.

When I finally ended the long spiel of my failed love life, he sat there for a moment, staring off into space before his eyes snapped to meet mine. "Alright, Jaune. Tomorrow, when you see her, you need to ask her out."

"What?"

"No beating around the bush, simply ask her out on a date. You seem to know her favored activities, try asking her out to another one of those."

"B-but that... that can't be all there is to it!"

"I don't see why it couldn't be."

"B-but."

He cut me off before I could sputter anything else forth, clamping a hand over my mouth. "Listen, tomorrow's your birthday, correct?" I gave him a nod before he continued, "Ask her out, and if she says no, I'll buy you a cake, okay?"

I started to give my well thought out and persuasive counter argument, he only arched a brow, silencing me once more. My body sagged in defeat and I nodded, mumbling an affirmative before he removed his hand, wiping it gently on my shoulder.

"Now, study up, we have a test in Goodwitch's class tomorrow."

A test in more ways than one...

* * *

The next day came all too soon, simultaneously racing through and dragging on to its conclusion. An eternity and an instant later, the final end of class bell rang through the academy, signaling our release from the responsibilities for our coming weekend.

And signaling that showtime had finally come for me. The door to her classroom had never seemed so imposing, normally it's just another door to run through in a hurry right before the late bell would ring. Now though, now it felt like a massive barrier to be overcome, a huge, daunting obstacle.

With a deep breath and a shaky step forward, the simple wooden blockage opened, barely making a sound as it swung into the empty classroom. Empty but for the blonde haired beauty seated behind her wide wooden desk, grading several papers spread before her. I gulped as I walked down the steps slowly, trying to keep quiet, almost afraid that any undue noise would shatter the moment entirely.

I reached the bottom ring of desks before she spoke, her smooth voice caressing my ears yet bringing on a dark pit in my stomach. "Yes Mr. Arc? Can I help you?" Her eyes didn't rise from the papers, jotting a few more notes onto one of them in her delicate, beautiful script.

My mouth went drier than I'd ever felt, my veins going cold, "U-uh... I-I... ju..." was all I could mumble out.

"Speak up Mr. Arc, I can't hear you."

Dragging air into my lungs once again, I forced out the words that rattled around my head. " willyougoonadatewithmetotheValeSymphonicOrchestraconcertthisSunday!?

Her pen stopped moving as she finally looked up from the papers at me, her piercing emerald eyes meeting my cobalt ones. "What was that?" Each word rolled off her tongue with a sharpness I'd not experienced before.

The shaking in my knees was impossible to stop, "M-ms. Goodwitch, will you go on a date with me to the Vale Symphonic Orchestra this S-Sunday? I-I have two tickets and I know you like them."

A small blush actually crept upon her pure cheeks as she sat there blinking at me, before she attempted to regain her composure. "Mr. Arc, attempting to bribe me will not raise your grades."

"I'm not trying to bribe you. I genuinely want to take you on a date Ms. Goodwi-Glynda."

The blush brightened a little and she seemed a little more thrown off. "It was you, you were the 'secret admirer'?"

My own blush crept to match as I looked down at my shoes, "Y-yes ma'am. I realize that a beautiful woman like yourself probably gets asked out quite often, so this probably doesn't mean much and I'm sorr-"

"I don't."

I looked back up at her, her face softened as the blush was now apparent. "W-what?"

"I don't get asked out a lot, or at all."

My jaw dropped, "No! That can't be true, a stunning, perfect woman like yourself should have a line of men around the corner!" No sooner had the words left my mouth that I realized I might have gone too far and squeezed my eyes shut, just waiting for the punishment to end all punishments.

When no such blow was forthcoming, I opened my eyes a little. Glynda was still there, her eyes wide and a hand was covering her mouth as the blush was deepening across her face.

"T-then please, let me be the first to court you then!" I blurted out, almost regretting it as her eyes grew wider than saucers.

"W-we couldn't..." She coughed, trying to put her stern mask on once again. "It wouldn't be proper, you're underage after all."

"Not as of..." I glanced down at my scroll, "14 minutes ago. I'm officially 18."

It looked like her defenses were beginning to crumble. "W-well, you're also my student, there might be calls of favoritism."

"Then train me extra hard. Throw me into all the combat tests! Wear my body out!" Too late...

Her face turns beet red, "F-fine... if it will make this cease, I will go with you to the Orchestra."

I felt as if I were light as a feather and my heart would explode from my chest. "Thank you Glynda! I'll see you Sunday at the airship docks then!" I quite literally _skipped_ away, leaving the stunned older woman behind me to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

I immediately went and told Ren that she'd said yes, he'd looked relieved until I said, "Guess you don't have to buy a cake!" in front of Nora. He ended up buying a cake anyway because of her.

The date itself went wonderfully. I had a nice suit that my parents got for me 'just in case', but Glynda... she showed up in a long, flowing, jet black dress with a brilliant pearl necklace that contrasted perfectly against it. I had a reason to stifle my air sickness and only dry heaved a little when she wasn't looking.

The Orchestra performed spectacularly, as to be expected, and Glynda seemed absolutely delighted while we were there. I did my best to be a perfect gentleman, and everything seemed good. Then we got back and it was clear that the pleasant night had lowered her normally stern nature a little.

"That was quite pleasant, Jaune. Far nicer than I honestly expected."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Her face reddened a little as she coughed awkwardly. "I will not say that this could be a regular thing," I felt the smile falter from my face a little.

"However, I will not say that it cannot be. Should it, you would be trained much harder in class, even though absolutely no one would be allowed to know and if anyone asked I would deny it."

The wonderful night had torn down a few of my walls as well. "Deal. For such a drop-dead gorgeous woman such as yourself, there is nothing that is 'too much'." And to add the cherry on top, I took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the back.

Her mouth dropped once again just as the transport Bullhead landed with a dull thunk, opening its doors to allow its only two passengers to leave.

Glynda coughed once again and took her hand back, her face a brilliant crimson. "W-well then, Jaune... I believe I will see you tomorrow morning in class."

"Of course, Glynda. Have a nice night."

"Y-you as well." She tugged her dress up a little in her hands before walking briskly out of the transport, leaving me to jump and click my heels in delight.

* * *

More dates followed, though she said that things would go 'Agonizingly slowly' but never gave a reason. Our dates were always in secret or carefully managed so that we wouldn't be spotted. Meanwhile, my training in her class got stepped up, though what that translated to was less 'Lots of fights' and more 'I get tossed around the room like a freaking rag-doll'. Though, as the weeks and months went by, with both class and Pyrrha's training, I was definitely making a lot of progress and even starting to hold my own in most fights.

On our 6th date, I got my first real kiss rather than one on the cheek or forehead. A quick, chaste affair, but lip to lip contact nonetheless, and it left both of us rather blushy. That day was the day she said that I was allowed to say we were officially dating, in private at least.

By the 6 month mark, summer was approaching and I knew the two of us would finally have time to ourselves, one way or another.

The summer was over all too quick, bringing us back to the academy, this time with me as a 2nd year leaving the two of us without even combat class together anymore, though we still found time to be together and cuddle if nothing else.

My 19th birthday approached quickly, a week before it Glynda told me that she knew what present she would give me...

She came into the room after having sent everyone out on a long errand, her eyes showing her sultry intentions as her top came off. When I had asked about protection when she had forced me onto the bed, she said that she knew I was a virgin and that her protection would last for several more months before she needed to replace it. Then my thoughts got fuzzy when her bra fell off.

I want to say our first time was magical, that our bodies entwined perfectly and that her screams of passion could be heard throughout the halls... I want to say that, but honestly, I elbowed her in the face and popped after thirty seconds. It was not my proudest moment...

She understood though and quickly brought me back to attention before the two of us went at it a few more times. I think Ren was the only one who noticed the scent when my teammates returned and he just shot me a knowing glance, to which I could only shrug.

From there, things only got more hot and heavy. Turns out, she's a dom in both daily life _and_ in bed. The two of us continued our secret rendezvouses until summer was upon us once again... at which point I swear I passed out from dehydration and exhaustion more than once, even with Aura helping out.

Then year 3 began, we'd been dating for a year and a half now...

* * *

We were exiting Advanced Grimm Studies, our final class for the day, when my Scroll went off. Opening it, a voice message began to play, Glynda's voice coming over the small speaker. "Mr. Arc, please report to my office as soon as possible." It clicked off right as the message ended.

Ren arched a brow, "Sounds urgent."

Nora piped up after him, "Wow, still getting training from Ms. Goodwitch? Geeze Jaune, I'd swear you spend more time with her than with us!"

Pyrrha was the last one to interject, "Though it has been helping, Nora, especially alongside _my_ training."

"Yeah... I'll catch up with you guys later." I slung my bag over my shoulder before turning on a heel and jogging off to my girlfriend's classroom and office, leaving my team behind me, rolling their eyes.

* * *

The familiar door gave way, letting me into the room I knew well from more than a few naughty rendezvous with the tall, busty blonde.

The normal silence of her office was broken, however, by the sound of soft, constrained sobs. The thought that she might be hurt sent adrenaline coursing through me. I dropped my bag and took a short running leap down to the center of the room, rolling with the impact and trotted over to her desk, where the sobs were coming from her turned chair.

"J-Jaune..."

"What is it my sweet?" She spun the chair to face me, her hair a mess and her eyes bloodshot. "Who did it?!" I growl out, "I swear to Dust I will end them!"

A small plastic tap draws my eyes down to her desk, where she'd thrown a thin white stick, with two long pink lines near the end of it.

"Jaune... I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Might make a side/separate/prequel thing that has more of the details of their relationship before sudden Preg!Glynda, but for now onward with the pregnancy and hijinks thereof! Little cliché delivery there at the end, sorry for that. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bloody hell. This was far more popular than I truly expected it to become. Don't get me wrong, I'm super bleedin happy about it but damn. Well, guess that means this'll get lifted a bit higher priority in my 'Long Story Queue'. I hope that the love continues as we do the same. Onwards and upwards my dear readers.**

"P-pregnant? Are you sure?"

A dozen more of the pale sticks clatter on the desk, "Very..."

"I thought you said that you got a new device 6 months ago, right?"

"I... I may have been rather busy handling the Academy and had to miss the appointment, but I was informed that it would still function for at least another year at only marginally reduced capability." Glynda Goodwitch, the strict keeper and enforcer of the Academy, had forgotten something that important. That alone was enough to drop my jaw before reason returned, she was human after all.

"Alright." A sigh crossed my lips as I started to pace back and forth in front of her desk. "That just means we need to get it taken care of." I proclaimed, slamming a fist into my other hand...

Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the wall and it's growing harder to breathe. "You bastard!" She stormed around her desk, whipping her crop from her side, the pressure building on my body. "How dare you!"

My thoughts reel, "N-no, Glynda. Misunderstanding. I meant you... medically." It got harder to breathe as she bared her shiny, white teeth, grinding them together in unrestrained fury. "You're older... baby will strain… help to cope… stresses of carrying."

Understanding shone in her eyes as the pressure dissipated and I dropped to the ground, coughing and clutching my chest. "Oh… S-sorry… I just..."

"Hang on." I drew in a long breath and sat up, resting against the wall. "You hit hard dear..." I patted the spot beside me.

She carefully sat down beside me, leaning in as I open an arm for her, seeming to relax as I slow my own racing heart.

"I'm... I'm not a young woman anymore Jaune." She almost seems to deflate as she says that. This was the Glynda nobody else but me got to see, the soft side of a seemingly hard woman. "I'll be 39 in just a few months. With both Beacon and my duties as a Huntress, I never even got to entertain the thought of a boyfriend, much less of settling down and having a family." She looked up, her sparkling green eyes feeling as if they were piercing through my soul. "You're my first boyfriend in 17 years, Jaune." Her hands run down to her still flat and toned stomach, "What if this is my last, and only, chance to start a family? If I wait any later, the risks to my health from the pregnancy alone..." she sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "But at the same time, you're still so young, your career as a Hunter still just waiting to be fulfilled. I couldn't ask you to stay shackled to me like th-" her words were cut off as my lips meet hers for a brief moment before I pull away to stare her in the eyes once again.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. I helped make it, I'm going to help raise it."

Her eyes water before she buried her face in my chest, tears now flowing freely. Her grip tightens as she whispered a "Thank you" through the tears now streaking her carefully done makeup, sobs muffled by my quickly moistening shirt.

The emotional moment passed by in the quiet of the empty classroom, the only other sound being the soft whir of the air conditioning, but it gave me a moment to have a very crucial question pop up in my head.

"How are we going to let the others know?" The gorgeous Glynda pulled away from my chest, her makeup now completely ruined, "I mean it'll be impossible to hide it in a few months anyway."

"P-perhaps telling only a few people for now then? Keep it subdued until we have everything more under control?"

"That seems like a reasonable plan. Honestly, I'll only be telling my team." I rubbed the back of my head as a small thought comes to mind. "I'll make sure Nora stays as quiet as possible."

She nodded. "I'll need to let Ozpin know, regardless, if I want to get the full maternity leave. Beacon has a very generous maternity program..." a weak smile played on her face, "Though I never thought I'd get to use it."

I gave her a little squeeze around the shoulder, "Well, now you do." My own smile was matching hers. "Guess I should get going, start getting a few balls rolling, ya know?"

When I tried to get up, a gentle tug pulls me back down, heavenly emerald eyes staring up at me with a yearning gaze, "Can we stay like this... for just a little while longer?"

"How could I possibly say no to that face?"

* * *

Several hours later, I sauntered back in my dorm room, a little wearier from the 'workout' Glynda and I got in, but certainly happier for it. "I need to learn to say no to that face...Dust, that woman is surprisingly flexible."

The sight that greeted me was unexpected but not unwanted. The room was quiet, Ren was meditating on his bed, an almost serene look on his normally placid face. Pyrrha was blushing rather hard as she read one of the sappy romance novels she'd taken to in the past year or so, ever since our training had become less classroom based and more field experience, especially since the transports got boring after a while.

And then there was Nora, sitting on her bed, playing on a handheld game-system, silent but for the tiny noises coming from its small speakers. That kind of focus was something I was only used to seeing in combat and even then…

The door behind me clicked shut, exceedingly loud in the unusual silence. Nora was the first to look up and notice my entry. "Hey Jaune."

I gave her a little nod before arching my brow, "Everything okay, I haven't seen our room this serene in ages. You're all acting like you just got some big news." I gave a little laugh, hoping to calm my own racing heart.

Pyrrha's spoke up, the words making the meek tone as harsh as a heated blade, "We didn't... but you certainly did."

It felt like my blood froze, the small smile on my face counterpoint to the shocked look no doubt in my eyes. "W-well... wha... buh... how did you know?"

Nora's near boundless energy seemed to return as she rolled off the bed, the handheld discarded behind her. "I don't want to say it was a bug, but it was totally a bug."

"Y-you bugged me?"

"Yeah. We were starting to get concerned, what with all your disappearances and long 'training' sessions." The air quotes were thick in her voice. "So, yesterday we got a little help to make a little listening device, just to make sure you were okay. Though what we heard today... wooooh man. Congrats on becoming a dad!" She gave me a big clap on the back, hands that routinely held a powerful warhammer and grenade launcher impacting roughly between my shoulder blades, though the contact was muted, realization still attempting to click in my head.

"Y-you guys heard?"

"Well, we cut it off shortly after you two started getting busy... at least most of us did." She tossed a teasing grin to the still red-faced Pyrrha.

My eyes widened even further at the implication, turning to meet my partners green eyes. "Those were q-quite the noises you two made. I didn't know you liked it when a girl wrapped her legs aro-"

"N-no!" My voice cracked as I slapped a hand over her mouth, before she could give Nora any more ammo against me, or worse, it got spread to Yang.

"So yeah, I guess we heard. Makes the whole 'telling only your team' thing a bit easier. Though, I make no guarantees about the 'keep Nora quite' part, I may require a bit of 'coercion'." Her elbow nudged my unarmored ribs while her eyebrows wiggled like a pair of aggravated caterpillars.

"W-what?"

She slapped my back again. "I'm just kidding with ya, geeze... come on Jaune, you're gonna be a dad, learn to make really bad jokes! Though Ms. Goodwitch wouldn't' have been my first pick, woulda said Ruby, or hell, even Pyrrha, but still!" She grabbed me in a big hug but pulled away after a moment, sniffing the air, then jerking me close again, taking a deep whiff, "Is **that** what that smell was? Dust, you two have been going at it for a while then!" Another spine bruising slap on the back later and she hopped back onto her bed.

The sudden silence finally helped me snap out of shock, "You know, you guys are taking this a lot better than I expected."

Ren, silent up until now, finally unfurled his body from its meditative pose, his magenta eyes opening and locking with mine. "Of course. You are taking responsibility for your actions, you will still be able to serve as our team leader, and if anything, this will likely give you something more to fight all the harder for."

Nora's head bobbed in agreement, "Yeah, and Ms. Goodwitch actually wants the kid and will be able to take care of it properly it seems. It's shocking and all, but you're honestly not in that bad of a spot for it, all things considered."

"Yeah, but... I kind of expected you guys to flip out more or be more... I dunno, just... not this..."

"Well I could start freaking out if you'd like." The grin on Nora's face turned just a bit more predatory and I could feel the cold fangs of fear bite into my spine.

"N-no, no, I'm good. It's just, you guys don't know the half of it and I feel like my head's full of cotton right now."

Ren nodded sagely, "Why don't you tell us then, start from the beginning, context will likely help, perhaps even clear your head a bit."

"Right, yeah, alright. So it technically started at the beginning of Year 1 at the first assembly..."

* * *

One long explanation later, the three of them were seated cross legged around me, their expressions as varied as their hair colors. Nora, with a look of wonderment and laughter, Pyrrha, still mildly blushing and nearly constantly 'dawwing' from behind the hands covering her face, and Ren, his face still impassive but for a small smile of amusement touching the corner of his lips.

"And then I went into the classroom and well, you guys heard the rest."

"That was sooo sweet."

"Daaww, adorable..."

"Huh, well, that settles that bet finally. I owe Yang 50 Lien. Can't believe she was right." Ren reached into his back pocket, fiddling with his wallet, before what he said finally clicked.

"Wait, what? Y-Yang knew?"

The magenta eyed man looked up from his wallet, "Hmm? No, I don't think she knew, but years ago, we set up a betting pool as to who you would eventually end up with and we all got two choices." He pulled out a few bills. "She won it seems." He stood up, stretching a little.

"Wait, Ren, who were your guesses then?"

His small smirk grows a little, "Me? I said either Nora or Yang herself. Always had you pegged as a dominant woman guy, seems I was right but not right enough. I'll be back shortly. Don't worry, she won't know which of her choices won, though expect a fair amount of pestering about it." The door opened and he stepped out, to the room across the hall.

My head fell into my hands, rubbing at my slightly throbbing temples. "Did you two have a stake in it too?"

Pyrrha's head shook so fast I'd almost think it was about to snap off, but Nora's huge grin shows her answer just as clearly.

"Alright Nora... who?"

"Ruby or Pyrrha duh. Your whole white-knight thing made them seem like the right choices. You'd wanna help them out with their issues and it'd lead to shenanigans that developed into something more..."

"You make it sound like I'm a character from a cheesy romance novel."

"Eh, what can you do? I'll get her the 50 next payday." She shrugged, "Ya know, if you really want a freaking out, you should go over there and tell Team RWBY right now, just burst on in and go 'Hey guys, guess who got Glynda pregnant?'"

Her face dropped immediately after saying that, eyes as big as saucers and staring behind me. "Nora... no... the world can't be that cliché..."

I turn around, following her gaze to see none other than Yang Xiao Long staring back at me with a mixture of surprise and her near trademark teasing grin. She raises an arm to point at Nora, yelling out, "Ha! Called it!"

 **A/N: My Glynda is pro-choice in general but not wishing to get one personally. Same way my wife is. We're just lucky that my little Luna was planned. But I get ahead of myself, we'll get to those sort of issues and muses later. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

* **A/N: I certainly did not plan to take this long to get more updates out but at least I still am updating and just in time for the holiday season. Hopefully I'll keeping picking up steam and roll out more updates for** _ **all**_ **my stories and not just this one. ***

 ***A/N: Update wave part 1!***

Yang turned to a slightly upset Ren behind her, waggling a finger, "I totally called it. I knew it wasn't Blake." The buxom blonde stuck her tongue out at my teammates before practically sliding across the room to my side. "Sooooo, Lady Killer, Glynda, seriously? And knocked up too? Wow. So what's she like in the sack hmmmmmm?" She leaned into me, definitely trying to show off her own assets.

A year and a half ago, that would've broken me pretty quickly, but now, after I've seen softer, pale skin, mountains of supple, delectable flesh, I had known them intimately and now, Yang's bust just paled in comparison.

"Never kiss and tell Yang."

"Oh come on! I know a bunch of people who'd pay a surprising amount for that kind of information, I'd even be willing to split it with you..." her grin turned more playful as her warm body pulled away.

"But if it gets out to one person, it'll spread to all the others and lose its value."

"Yeah, but one or two goes at it and we'd make a killing before the market spikes downward."

I brought my hand to my chin, stroking it lightly and staring off into space, seemingly in thought, doing my best to appear convincing before looking back into her lilac eyes.

"Nah. Money's no good if you're dead and I'm certain that Glynda would take me down faster than you could blink." Almost two years of being around her had long perfected our back and forth repartee. "And some experiences, you just gotta keep to yourself." I felt a small shiver run down my body as a few… choice memories flashed by, mildly riling a certain lower extremity despite the exercise that it had recently got.

Yang huffed at me as she crossed her arms, "Well, that sucks. I got out of my warm bed for this and now I'm left hanging and cold."

As if compelled by some primal force, the next words left my mouth before I could stop them, "Hi left hanging and cold, I'm Dad."

Everyone stopped, turning their gazes to my shaky half smile. "Did you just-?"

The blonde's words were cut off as Nora once again clapped me on the back with a strength that belies her small frame. "There ya go Jaune! Dad jokes already! You're a natural!"

Everyone else, myself included could do little but sigh as the orange haired bomber giggled madly.

"Alright, as much as I want to continue to tease our apparently studly blonde knight, I was actually in the middle of homework that I really need to get done. I'll just be going then."

"Wait, Yang, I know this might be weird to ask b-"

"Sorry, no threesomes here Lady Killer."

"Actually, I'd ask Pyrrha first. I mean, come on, three blondes? It's not a porno."

Yang's retort died in her throat, eyes widening before she clapped a little. "Good job there Jaune, you've gotten quick on the draw."

"Quick to draw but not quick to shoot, I assure you." That one actually got a laugh and even the beginnings of a blush out of her. "But seriously, could you please keep this quiet, at least for a bit? Glynda and I would much prefer to let everyone know on our own terms."

She stopped at the door, a long sigh passing her lips, "One of the biggest, juiciest stories in a long while and you want me to keep it to myself?" Another sigh, "You're lucky I like ya, Jaune. Fine, I'll keep it under my hat, but you know that she'll start showing pretty fast, right?"

"We know. And thanks, Yang, sincerely. Have a good night."

"You too." And with that, she was out the door and across the hall, leaving me to let out a long breath of relief.

"Damage control is hard."

Nora patted me on the back once more, "But you handled it super well though." Ren nodded in agreement, giving me a small thumbs up.

The two of them returned to their previous activities, leaving me to plop down on my bed and notice a **very** red faced Pyrrha.

"You alright Pyrrha?"

Green eyes meet mine as she woodenly sat down on the bed next to me. "W-what was that about picking me over Yang?"

"Huh, oh that. Yeah, I said it to roll with Yang for a bit, it's kind of our thing."

Her body untensed as she stared at the floor, her shocked look replaced with… sadness? "Oh, so you didn't mean it?"

Now it was my turn to blush and turn away. "I-I wouldn't go that far." I tried an awkward cough to buy myself a moment. "I mean… if it were to happen, like, ya know, if Glynda suggested it or something... you'd be pretty high on my list of people to consider asking."

Her own blush flared to life once again and the two of us just sat on the bed awkwardly staring at different walls, though I swear I heard Nora mutter something about 'hella tension'.

The seconds dragged by before I decided to be a man about it and break this silence, "So… yeah… that. I think I'm going to get some sleep, busy day and all that."

Pyrrha just nodded and rose from my bed, moving to her own, quickly grabbing her book and pulling the privacy curtain around her bed.

The room once again lapsed into a state of quiet that I wasn't used to, broken only by the bleeps and bloops of Nora's game, leaving me to my own thoughts as I changed into my comfy pajamas and pulled my own curtain to cut off the light in the room and drift off to a deep, dreaming sleep.

* * *

The next few days were the kind that I'd come to expect over the last two years: A few minor antics, same dull classes with little in the way of interesting bits, and the wonderful food that Beacon provides to us.

Wonderful food that I was in the midst of enjoying with my teammates when a notification went off on my Scroll, playing a small chiptune that I had set specifically for Glynda.

" _Ozpin needs to see you. Come asap, love you."_

I shot off a short reply to her, " _Ok. Heading that way now, dear. Do I need to be worried?'_ and stood up from the table, tray in hand, "Sorry to dash guys but I'm needed, probably about you-know-what. Hopefully it goes well." I said that but the knot in my stomach just wouldn't go away, especially when no response was forthcoming. Glynda was always one to reply quickly, usually at least.

"Hopefully."

"K! Good luck!"

"Good luck Jaune."

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I walked away from the table, dropping my tray off in disposal, and made my way to Ozpin's office in his tower, the long elevator ride only further aggravating the ball of nervousness in my stomach.

A ding alerted me to my arrival on the highest floor, the doors silently opening to a very cushy waiting room. I didn't notice much of it as I walked to the final door between me and the Headmaster himself. I stared at that door for far too long before letting out another held breath, probably not good for my health, before turning the knob and letting myself in.

The office still looked the same as it had the first time I'd entered it, the gears still turning, the window still giving a clear view of the academy, and a steaming pot of coffee still on the desk.

The Headmaster himself was actually seated at his desk, staring down at a readout rather than where most of us had always seen him, staring out the window with his coffee in hand. That was disconcerting point number one…

Disconcerting point number two was that the room was far warmer than the brisk chill it normally had, something frankly unheard of in the 2 years he'd been here and the few times I myself had been in Ozpin's office.

Disconcerting point number three was that the Headmaster did not look up on my arrival, continuing to stare at the display on his desk, occasionally swiping it or making adjustments. His features remained the stoic calm they always were, never once looking away as he took a sip from his ever present mug.

The seconds stretched to minutes and I felt more uneasiness creep into my mind, my stomach twisting itself into knots, the snug confines of my armor feeling more than a bit cramped right now, all while Ozpin continued to stare at his screen.

Minutes passed in that uneasy silence, for all the world each feeling like hours, until finally Ozpin tapped the screen one last time and it disappeared, letting the man's full attention finally fall upon me standing on the other side of the desk.

"Mr. Arc, I'm glad you were able to join me on such short notice." His eyebrow quirked upwards. "I just had quite an... interesting conversation with Ms. Goodwitch that concerned you rather heavily." His enigmatic half smirk dropped from his face as he took a sip from his ever full mug, rising to stare out over Beacon. "I have been in charge of this Academy for quite some time, Mr. Arc. It is not unlike being an immortal, each year I see another new group of fresh faces, teaching all and growing close with some. Then," he took a short sip, "After an oh so brief amount of time, they leave to be amongst the world. Many come back in the early years, to visit, to reminisce, some to learn anew, but every year fewer and fewer of the older faces return, and all the while I must still teach and mold more new faces. It is enough to drive a man a little mad..." another sip. "But there are some who come along and stay cycle after cycle, like a steadfast lighthouse guiding the boats through the sea of unknowns. Now, obviously, a lighthouse naturally needs repair, it must be maintained and taken care of to make sure that it can continue to function and see ships through the harshest storms."

His eyes flickered to meet mine in the reflection cast by the glass. "But do you know what happens if a lighthouse is _broken_?" I could only gulp loudly, his gaze tearing straight into my very soul. "The sea is rarely prepared to handle what is released..." a short pregnant pause fills the air before the headmaster spoke again. "Do you understand Mr. Arc?"

I swear my knees where shaking and my throat felt drier than a desert but I was able to squeak out a small, "Y-yes sir..."

His small smirk returned once more, another sip gone from his mug. "Excellent, Mr. Arc. Now, tell me," his sly smirk growing into a full smile, "Do you intend to officially turn Ms. Goodwitch into a Missus?

To be honest, I should have anticipated that question and given him the well thought out response I totally had rather than what I did do, which was to stand there gaping like a fish and stuttering out, "Y-yeah, of course, my kid's not going to be a bastard!" And watching as Ozpin's face didn't change but for a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"Good to hear. Now, I believe that is all. I'm certain that Glynda is quite eager to come back in here and take you away." He tapped a section of his desk, the door to his office sliding open and revealing a very worried looking Glynda, twisting her crop between her hands. "Your request for maternity leave is granted, Ms. Goodwitch, you are free to take it whenever you see fit." She brightened immediately, standing straighter as the soft smile that I'd long ago found out meant she was _very_ happy spread on her face.

"Thank you sir. If that's all, I believe that Jaune and I have a few things to discuss."

"Of course." He waved his hand for her to proceed, letting her sidle up next to me, dragging me in tow as she made to leave the office. "Remember what I said about lighthouses Jaune..."

His final words registered only slightly more than his sudden informality as I was pulled from the office and into the elevator. As soon as the door closed and before I could even get the first words out of my mouth, Glynda's immeasurably soft lips met mine, leaving me to melt into the kiss and for my hands to take their proper place on her wide hips, drawing her body tightly against mine as my tongue gently pressed against her sweet lips. They parted slightly, allowing our tongues to meet, dancing, dueling, rubbing against, and wrapping around each other in a passionate encounter befitting our feelings. Her arms found their way around my neck as the kiss intensified further, the two of us pulled tightly against each other, desperately craving of the feel of each other.

So lost in the joy of the our embrace, we missed the ding of the elevator and were only brought back to reality by the gasp of a _very_ red faced Ruby Rose and bringing my mental facilities back in time to have a single thought, _'Oh come on...is the world just a cheesy romance?!'_

 **A/N: I swear I'll stop doing that at the end of chapters eventually. I'm definitely starting to regret the first person decision but, well, in for a penny... Practice if nothing else I suppose. Ozpin is harder for me to write than I thought. Above all else though, may the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cougars 4

 **A/N: Greetings and salutations dear readers, I return once again, fairly energized after the latest episodes as well as sinking about 30 hours into XCOM2 at time of writing (2/7/16) and also receiving a few sketches for soon to be cover images. My recent endeavors and upcoming anniversary have put me in something of a fluffy mood so this'll be the first of hopefully a few updates of more of the light stuff with the heavy, dark writings coming afterwords. But ah, I ramble, onwards readers.**

 **A/N: I only get one day a week to do much serious writing so, yeah, sorry for the discrepancy between the date above and the post date.**

"Now, Ruby, I know what this looks like, and to be completely honest, it's exactly what it looks like, but, and I need you to follow me on this, please don't freak out."

Ruby's face bloomed into a blush that could only be described as 'cherry tomato', her body shaking like a leaf in a stiff breeze and eyes wide like a deer in headlights. A tiny squeak passed through her lips as she took a deep breath.

"R-Ruby, Ruby that looks like you're about to freak out, I asked you nicely, even said please." My words flowed fast as I hoped to diffuse the sudden situation.

The petite scythe wielder spun around on her heels as I tried to keep her attention, her body already glowing like she usually did before she dashing away. "Sorrysorrysorrysorreeeeeepp!" She started to run... only to be lifted after the third step, helplessly flailing in the air.

Right, Glynda's got telekinesis... handy.

"Can't believe I forgot your Semblance dear, especially after that thing you did with my pros-"

Glynda's head snapped to catch my gaze, giving me her withering, and patented, 'shut up' look before returning her attention to the squirming leader floating in front of us. "Ms. Rose... you just interrupted something very special that I rarely get the opportunity to partake of." Her tone was icy enough to freeze an Alpha in its tracks. "While I understand that it was unintentional, I believe that you and I need to have a… discussion," Glynda said the word 'discussion' in a near hiss through her gritted teeth. "Come Jaune." Frankly, with me already riled up, adding the dominating tone on top was not helping, even with Ruby right there. I love being top, sure, but I love being bottom to that women just as much, if not more, especially when she starts riding me like a- wow, I need to calm down.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy"

Oh yeah, that's not going down anytime soon.

* * *

One short, and yet rather uncomfortable walk to Glynda's office later, with a floating Ruby in tow, the three of us were seated around Glynda's modest desk. Ruby looked about as uncomfortable as it's physically possible to be and I was certain she'd bolt at the slightest provocation right now.

Glynda hadn't spoken yet so the only noises in the room were the air conditioning and few little giggles I couldn't help but let out as a few choice memories sprung to the forefront of my mind involving that desk, unfortunately only exacerbating the ongoing hormonal issue.

When she threw me a look and cleared her throat, I knew that it was finally time to end the waiting game.

"Ms. Rose."

The petite girl jerked at her name, "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Mr. Arc and I are indeed in a relationship and have been for some time, however we do not yet want that to be public knowledge. As such, this is of course to remain confidential until such time as we dean to make it not so. Should I catch wind of rumors spreading, you and I will be forced to have another sit down, and I can assure you that it won't be as pleasant as this. Am I clear?"

Ruby nodded quickly. "C-crystal ma'am.

"Good, you may go now Ms. Rose."

"W-wha-? That was it?"

"Pardon?" Glynda's brow arched as she leveled her withering gaze upon the petite girl and I could have sworn that Ruby shrunk several inches, trying to make herself as small as possible in that chair.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so. Goodbye Ms. Rose." Harsh emphasis on the word 'goodbye'.

"Right, sorry, bye." A flutter of rose petals and suddenly the room was quiet but for the click of the door shutting.

Glynda slumped into her desk chair as her harsh teacher persona faded, taking off her glasses and rubbing her weary eyes.

I knew something was up, so I got out of my chair and stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders "That was a little mean even for you, darling." The stiffness in her body started to melt away under my practiced touch, a small sigh passing her lips as she sunk further into her chair.

"I know, I've just felt so... on edge lately. I don't know what's going on, it's still far too early for the hormonal instability to set in, I think..." her gaze fell to her stomach, a hand coming up to rest over her, as of yet, non showing tummy. "Maybe it's my instincts trying to play catch up for the missed years?" A light chuckle bubbled forth as another contented sigh passed her lips. "You've gotten really good at this, honey. Mmmmm, if I'd known you had this kind of potential, I would've kept you after class more often..."

An idea began to bubble to the forefront of my thoughts, something that I'd need to look into later, oh an idea I'd have to put on simmer for a bit because her clothes were coming off…

"Come here honey, I've got you after class now and I think you need a bit of extra instruction." That sultry tone was enough to melt the most ironclad of wills.

* * *

Hobbling back into my dorm room in the late hours of the evening was all well and good, it was a dance that I had danced more than a few times. What still got me was walking in and seeing the varied and knowing reactions from my teammates, the casual eyebrow and smirk from Ren, the wide, face splitting grin from Nora as she sniffed the heady scent no doubt wafting from me, and Pyrrha, as ever, with a beet red face buried in one of her cheesy romance novels.

Of course, Nora would be the one to break the silence first. "Walking funny again? She's gunna break your butt at this rate. Although... I should probably look into it with how dopey you look."

Her teasing was normal now and was met by a lazily stuck out tongue and a weak raspberry before I collapsed face first into my pillow, already half way to that oh so comfortable sleep that came after a long day of 'after class instructions'.

Just before the sweet embrace claimed my, my thoughts trickled back to Glynda's mood swings. _"Maybe...Huntress baby?"_

* * *

The next day started as it meant to go on, waking up to the warm rays of light getting right in my eyes!

"Mrrrfff" I rolled over, tugging the covers over my head and mumbling curses to the sun, the window, and the air itself, but mostly towards the orange haired demon who'd opened the blinds in the first place.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up."

"Izzaweekend leemeebee." I whined out, snuggling further into the warm embrace of the bed.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't spend it all sleeping." I could practically hear the nonsense that was sure to come next. "You should spend it eating too! Oh, and snugglin your baby momma."

Maybe if I kept silent she'd go away…?

"Really want to play it this way Jaune? Okay..."

Huzzah, victory!

… then the bed was upside down and I was squished between it and the floor. "Come on, you don't want to make sleeping til 3 in the afternoon a habit, surely."

That jarred me awake harder than anything else. "Three?! Crap!" The surprise was surely evident in my voice as I struggled against the formerly comforting embrace, I'd swear that the bed and covers had turned against me, snaring and impeding my attempts to wriggle free from beneath the mattress.

"I'm late!" I thrashed harder against the fiendish bedding and its ensnarement, battling fiercely against the restraints.

"You're late?"

"I'm late! For a very important date!" Finally, with a final push, my opponent yielded and I was free of the cloth confines. "I'm supposed to meet Glynda in town for a late lunch and oh Dust, I…" at that point, Nora burst out laughing, her bellowing 'wahaha' booming in our small room.

"What the heck Nora?"

Without ceasing her laughter, she pointed at the small clock that I kept on the night stand next to my now flipped bed. It read 12:06pm.

"What..."

"Y-you." Her laughter edged down a little, "I was bored and you don't lock your Scroll very well." With a sigh, she wiped away a nonexistent tear from her eye. "You're fine, Jaune. No worries."

"Yeah, sure. At least it was a harmless prank this time. Still, gives me time to get ready." Gathering up my kit for a shower, I muttered, "Nora, would you please fix my bed while I'm in the shower?"

"Caaaan do boss man."

"Thanks."

* * *

The shower always give me time to think, like I imagine it does for a lot of people. What it also does is let me remember things, which had saved my bacon on several tests throughout the years, either with last minute cramming or remembering the right technique to keep in mind.

This time though, I remembered my niggling thought about Glynda's emotional state lately, maybe it had something to do with her being a pregnant _Huntress_. Worst case, it turned up nothing, and I did still have an hour or so before I had to get on that flying vomit bucket we call transports.

A quick search would probably point me in the right direction. 'Pregnant Huntress'.

… wow that's a lot of porn. Let's try 'Pregnant Huntress emotions'.

… now there's a start.

* * *

The restaurant was a local place, a little hole in the wall type of diner, the sort of place that the two of us could go and enjoy each other's company in peace as well as get out of the unseasonably warm weather. A place I'd found on one of many wanderings through the town that I now got to share with my lovely other half.

It was also one of the few places that I got to see Glynda in her casual clothes. She walked in wearing a sky blue sundress and sandals with wide brimmed sun hat a top her head, the light breeze outside truly completing the angelic figure she struck and leaving me wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Jaune, please stop staring so hard, you'll burn a hole in my dress if you keep that up." Her pearly white smile and lighthearted tone made my heart jump to my throat like a love sick teen.

"Every time. Every time we go out, you somehow become even more drop dead gorgeous." I shook my head a little while a light blush dusted her cheeks. "I don't know how you do it."

Before she could try to come back from that, our server sauntered up to our table to take our drink orders and let us know the special for the day; meatloaf, which was promptly ordered by the both of us.

A little idle chit chat flowed back and forth between us, me talking about my team, her about her current class, before our drinks arrive. "Oh, Glynda. I looked up a few things and may have found out why you've been so off lately."

Her brow rose, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently, that sort of stuff can start as early as a week after conception, though it's a bit rare, but, and here's the interesting part, Huntresses are waaay more likely to have major emotional spikes because of Semblances." She gave me an odd look before I continued. "Well, our Semblance is a weaponization of our Aura, and our Aura is a manifestation of our soul right?"

"Yes. Those are basics, Jaune."

"Well... what if your body is suddenly housing two souls and you use your Aura?"

Realization dawned on her face as it all clicked together. "I see."

"Yeah, the science behind it is way above my head but it seems to be a running thing that happens pretty consistently to pregnant Huntresses, as early as 3 weeks in apparently." Taking a drink, I continue again. "It's gunna have some odd effects later in your pregnancy but for now, it's just throwing your head out of whack while your Aura works around the zygote."

"So this isn't going to get much better is it?"

"Probably not, but hey," I took her soft hand in my own calloused hand, gently stroking her knuckles. "I'll be here with you every step of the way." My other hand gently caressed the side of her face as I put on my trademark grin, her own soft smile coming up to match.

"Thank you Jaune."

"Of course, my love."

"Two meatloaves for the love birds!?" Our food arrived just in time to shatter our tender moment.

"Thank you."

"'Course, sug. Holler if you need anything else."

Looking down at the wonderful chunk of meatloaf, I could feel my mouth watering. "Dust, Glynda, you're in for a treat, this stuff is the best I've ever had, even compared to my Mom's stuff-..." a loud clatter rang out as my fork hits the porcelain. "Crap! I haven't told my parents!"

 **A/N: One maaaajor thing right here: My take on the soul in general and their development in a cluster of cells is not being displayed here and I swear I'm not trying to spark an argument. I felt like I had a few liberties given that the soul is a quantifiable aspect in Remnant so I decided to roll with this reasoning. It is likely to be brought up again at later points in the pregnancy though as it is somewhat important for events and I needed a place to bring it up. Again, I don't wish to start any fights and the characters are in no way representative of my personal beliefs on the matter.**

 **Now then, for those curious, at this point we are about 6 weeks into development. I have a child development book that I am pulling the medical aspects from and have interviewed more than a few pregnant and recently pregnant women as well as my own experiences with my wife so as to ensure a fairly organic and realistic take. I hope that it shows and if you are a mother or soon to be mother, I would love to hear of your experiences so that they can be integrated into the collective and distilled into this journey.**

 **The true maelstrom strikes next chapter. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly.**


End file.
